Manual labor by operators is being increasingly replaced by the automated labor of robots for assembling a plurality of parts so as to manufacture an assembled product (product). In recent years, the automation of assembly operations by use of robots has increased with the goal of minimizing personnel expenses.
Incidentally, in order to assign a robot the task of assembling a plurality of parts so as to manufacture an assembled product, the robot must be taught the assembly operations in advance through the use of a teaching pendant or through offline teaching using a robot simulator, etc. (Patent Literature 1).